


Incidentally

by This_is_your_Heichou_speaking



Series: Cross My Heart [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: And got hit on by lady vamps, As in back when Edward ran away from Bella and her tasty as hell blood, Except he hits on Harry instead, M/M, Set literally at the start of twilight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking/pseuds/This_is_your_Heichou_speaking
Summary: Unbetaed. I cry.





	Incidentally

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I cry.

Running to Alaska was perhaps not the bravest plan, but Edward knew that staying in Forks would only have ended in tears and probably (most unfortunately), blood. And so he hadn't even waited to get home and tell Esme himself, even when he knew it'd upset her - he'd just run straight from the school to where he knew the Denali coven lived.   
  
He knew they'd welcome him - they were old friends, and the only other vampires he knew of that followed the same ‘unnatural’ diet that he and his own family did. He'd only expected to stay with them for a few days, perhaps a week at most.   
  
He did not expect to meet a human.   
  
To be fair, human wasn't quite right. This person _seemed_  human - he breathed air, ate for sustenance, moved ever-so-slowly when compared to them and when Edward brushed stone cold fingers against his soft cheeks, they flushed an attractive red with his blood almost  immediately. But unlike the Swan girl (unlike all humans Edward had met in his long life) he didn't smell like _food_.   
  
He was different, not only in the electric scent of his blood (literally, he smelled like lightning) but also the casual way he behaved around them. He had never met another like this boy before, and it was Garrett, voice deep and full of amusement, that explained to him the existence of magic and wizarding kind.   
  
His name was Harry, and despite being a vampire among vampires Edward would swear he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as him. Not superficially, because vampire beauty was something of a legend in itself, but Harry was beautiful in the way he practically _exuded_  life and vitality, in the way that he smiled like the sun despite the dramatic tragedy that was his life, in the way he constantly moved and loved, as if there was so much emotion inside him it couldn't possibly all be contained.   
  
And Edward was no stranger to attraction, not after the long life he'd lived. He'd found it in Venice, in the dark-haired woman with lips painted bright red and blood an ambrosia that complemented her perfume perfectly; he found it in the tall, smiling man with messy, dirty-blond hair that fell into happy brown-green eyes. He'd never done anything about it, but of course he'd met and seen people he'd wanted and made eyes at.   
  
And every time, there was that moment of vertigo where he imagined it, fantasized about walking up to them and loving them saying things he'd never dared speak aloud before. But then he'd remember how _human_  they were, how fragile, and felt his heart ache in a way that turned it all off and made him feel funny in his stomach.   
  
And then there was Harry, and though Edward knew logically he was just as dangerous to the wizard - soft as he was, _delicate_  as he was - he was so utterly enchanted by him and his smiles and his kindness that there was no way he could walk away.   
  
Edward was helpless to fall in love.   
  
Before he knew it, he was touching Harry whenever they passed each other, brushing softly against his bare nape and slim wrists almost as if by accident. And yet they both knew it wasn't.   
  
Edward had never been part of something like this, a slow seduction that took away all rationality by the time the crux came, but then again he'd never really been part of any sort of seduction. And looking at this boy, watching him smiling and joking with people like _him_ , he couldn't help but think he couldn't possibly be the soulless demon he'd thought himself to be. Not if someone like _Harry_  wanted him.   
  
A week passed before he even registered it, then two, and Edward realised he should probably go home. It had been a while, and school was waiting for him. So were Carlisle and Esme, and goodness knew they worried for him even when it was completely unnecessary. But he looked down, and Harry looked so adorable and innocent and _open_ , slumped against the vampire's strong frame in his sleep, and Edward felt like he'd waited all this time for exactly _this_ , for understanding and fulfilment and affection that would have made him flush with all the emotion had he only been human, and how could he possibly leave this behind?   
  
He took a trip that night, back home. After so many years spent together, he felt like he owed them this. They were his family.   
  
When he came back Harry was awake already, casually munching on a breakfast muffin and talking to a freshly-fed Kate. He looked up when Edward came in, sending him a positively disarming smile and beckoning him closer.   
  
"Where did you run off to?" he asked. Edward smiled, suddenly leaning forward and lacing cold fingers between Harry's. They were white against Harry's gold tan, and much stronger, but had Harry tried to pull away, he'd have let go immediately.   
  
He didn't.   
  
"Come away with me," he said instead of answering the wizard's question. Harry frowned, perplexed.   
  
"Come where?"   
  
"Anywhere." Edward leaned in closer, distantly registering that Kate had left the room. "I want to see the world with you."   
  
Harry stared, dumbfounded, then snickered. "Two bachelors traveling the globe?" he joked. Edward smirked and pushed a hand behind Harry to hold onto his nape. Before he could say anything, Edward moved in and kissed him.   
  
Harry's lips were warm and pink and _alive_ , almost pulsing with the gentle coursing of blood under the fragile, tender skin. They were the single most addictive thing Edward had ever tasted.   
  
"I'm hoping not," he told Harry when they finally separated. He felt a tingle of pride go through him at the look of lust on the man's face. Harry glared at him, softly panting and clearly annoyed that Edward still looked so put together. His eyes gleamed in determination, and Edward shivered a little in slight trepidation.   
  
"You call that a kiss?" he panted, and then Harry pounced on him, snogging him for all he was worth until Edward actually felt _dizzy_ , though he was still smug to note that Harry still looked more dazed than him.   
  
"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully, and Harry shot him a smile that was positively feral.   
  
"That's a 'definitely'."


End file.
